Digimon Tamers: A Digital Disaster
by DarkSolstice
Summary: A new generation of tamers has arrived. Under the guidance of the Ancient Digimon, they will rise to become the greatest Royal Knights of all time, if they can survive that long without killing each other first. bit childish at first but plz R
1. Prologue

**Tee hee. Don't you love how I keep adding more stories? Well would it help to know ive had these written for yrs but never posted them? Welll here ya go, one more to add to my collection yaay**

* * *

Beep.

'_Must be mail._ _I thought I had turned the computer off. Damn thing is always acting up,' _I thought, still sitting on the windowsill in my room.

The computer, although off, had a message on the screen.

'Raven. Would you like to have new adventures? Traveling outside your world and into others? Yes or no?'

I hopped off the windowsill and took short strides to the computer. I sat in the chair and read the message.

"A new life? Who are you and what are you talking about?" I asked the strange voice.

'You will meet others with the same goal as you. Working together, in a team led by you or on you own, if you accept. You will explore new worlds, uncover many great treasures, and solve many mysteries. If you do accept, I will give you a gift to help you with your quest,' the strange computer-like voice said.

"Hmm, intriguing. Tell me who you are, what you really want, what happens if I say yes, and what I get out of it," I bargained.

'I am Ophanimon. I am a Digimon. The Digital World is in great peril. We are only asking for your help to ensure the survival of all creatures. Your team has already accepted and is waiting to meet up. If you accept with them, you shall have your own Digimon partner. Moreover, you shall lead this team.'

"Cool! I'll do it!"

'Your adventure begins: now.'


	2. A Legend Begins

The words on the screen disappeared, leaving the screen blank once more. Then it turned black. Soon enough, I heard noises. A forest was shown to me, with a large and beautiful lake. But in the lake, it wasn't water; it was blood. I gasped as the screen once more turned white, and I heard Ophanimon's voice yet again.

'You have seen what will happen to both our worlds without your help. But, enough of that. Are you ready to meet your team?'

I calmed down enough to talk, but my voice was still a bit shaky. "Yes, just one question. Whose world was that; yours or mine?" I asked nervously, not wanting to hear the answer.

'You'll just have to wait and find out.'

The light became too strong, and I'm not sure what happened after that.

I woke up on a wide expanse of grass. As if in a movie, I heard yelling and screaming, and even the sound of hoof beats on the grass. But when I looked around, to my imagination, there was nothing there. Bewildered, I sat up and looked around. There were several other kids lying around me.

I felt a cool breeze, and a shadow fell over me. I looked up but nobody was there. The three kids woke up, and could clearly see who they were: Paul, Kyle, and my best friend Ashley. The shadow unexpectedly got closer.

"Raven!" Ashley yelled, running up to hug me and tripping over her feet in the process.

"What's goin' on here?" Paul said, still in a daze from landing so hard, I guess, and sat up rubbing his head.

"Some landing," Kyle said, he too in a daze.

"Nice landing ace," Ashley and I said in unison.

'Welcome to the Digital World,' a voice said.

"Sounds like…" Kyle said as he and Paul walked up beside us.

'I am Ophanimon.' We all turned around. 'How old, may I ask, are you children?'

We all answered ten, except for Paul, who was nine and a half.

'Since the last attack, we have been almost defenseless,' Ophanimon sighed.

"What kind of attacks? Is there anything we can't do to help? And who's we?" Paul asked unenthusiastically.

'Take these. They might help,' Ophanimon said, and four digieggs appeared in front of us.

My digiegg was black with red hearts on it. Ashley's was red with black stripes. Kyle's was a sort of bluish color, and Paul's was an orange color. Ophanimon gestured for us to follow. With digieggs in hand, we began to cross a small clearing.

The dark memory of fighting appeared in my mind again, and I could just picture it happening here. The digimon stopped short, and told us to look into the meadow beyond her. This time I was able to see the fighting with my own eyes, and not just me but my friends too. There was definitely no day-dreaming here; it was actually happening. The picture of the lake filled with blood popped into my mind again, and when I tried to shake it away it kept coming back.

"Ophanimon," I said, "before coming here, to this world, I saw something, absurd."

My friends looked curious, so I described the lake and the war effects I had heard earlier. When I had finished Kyle and Paul looked as if the didn't believe me (no surprise there). I flinched under their stare and looked down at my feet.

'That is something we must discuss another time. But first you must tell me: do you accept this challenge?' Ophanimon asked, changing the subject.

"We accept," three of us said.

"Yeah sure whatever," Paul muttered.

I gave him a dirty look. As I turned to walk away I heard a scream. Everything went black and I felt myself fall.

"Raven!"


	3. A Much Needed Explanation

**sorry for the short chappies. R&R please, itll get much better i promise :)**

* * *

It was dark and damp, and I sat up rubbing my head. I heard voices, and figured I had to be dreaming.

'_Where the hell am I? This has to be a dream,' _I thought to myself in awe.

I looked around, and my gaze rested on a small pool a few feet away. A light shone from it that penetrated the darkness around me. So, I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to it. Instead of my reflection, I saw a Digimon. Two to be exact. One was as big as Ophanimon, and the other was a giant white rabbit with really large arms, small feet, and golden rings around its ears. He spoke first.

'Greetings Raven. My name is Cherubimon. I am one of the Ancient Digimon,' he said.

'And I am Seraphimon,' the other introduced. 'Like Ophanimon and Cherubimon, I am one of the five Ancient Digimon that protect this world. We have brought you here for a reason Raven. The Digital World is not only in great peril, but also faces extinction. Once you get your Digimon partner, you and him will have great powers. Great things will come of you two,' he went on.

My mind was buzzing with questions, but it decided to settle on one. Surprisingly. "So then who are the other digimon?"

'The other digimon,' Cherubimon sighed. 'We are only able to tell you of one. Lucemon is him name. Once he used to be one of us, a good digimon that protected this world. Not too long ago he became greedy, and wanted more power. In order to obtain that power, he abused what power he already had and imprisoned Seraphimon and I to remove us from the picture. We have tried desperately to break free, but as you can see, we have failed. We have also tried to contact Ophanimon, yet only once has she ever been able to answer.'

The white rabbit heaved a heavy sigh. Seraphimon nodded. 'We have tried telling her to find those we all found worthy of bearing this incredible weight. We found several to be compatible, but only six have answered Ophanimon.'

'But,' Cherubimon interrupted, 'there was one who was supposed to carry an extra burden of a prophecy in particular, in contrast to the other children. Out of the few chosen so far, we have chosen you for this.'

"Me?" I shouted. "Why me? I'm not anything special! I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I'm not smart, so why me?"

Seraphimon laughed at my childlike behavior. 'We cannot give you much detail now, but in the future, you will be able to do much more, learn many new things no one has ever learned before, and become the greatest tamer history has ever seen.'

"Then I'll do what I can to help you," I whined. Why did I have to be picked for this?

'We will send you signs to help you. Though it won't be much, it is the only way to keep you on the right path. Soon enough in time you will no longer need our help.'

Oh joy, I have the privilege to know I'll be set free with friends, wild digimon, and a moron that I can't tolerate. How freaking lucky am I?

'Until next time Miss Raven,' Cherubimon said.

'Follow the path we have laid down for you, and you will always remain in the light,' Seraphimon sighed.

I blinked once and everything faded, their voices ringing in my ears as everything went dark.


	4. Just a Day in the Park

**soo, sorry for any gaps but ive got school to worry about... odd yes, but summer is here and i can get a lot more writing done. **

* * *

"Raven! Come on, get up! It's late and you have to meet your friends in an hour!"

_'Ouch. What happened? Where am i?'_ i thought to myself.

I opened my eyes slowly to look around, and saw the familiar objects that belonged to my room. I was back in my own world again. The computer was off, so that was a good sign. Don't want any unexpected conversations from random creatures during the night. I looked around again. Something felt different, almost out of place. Oh well.

I sat up and looked down at my hands and sighed. Something moved under the covers. I jumped off the bed quickly. Suddenly a purple fluff popped out from underneath the covers and hit me in the chest, knocking me backwards and driving the air right out of my lungs.

"Hi! I'm Dorimon! You're Raven aren't ya? Well I'm your partner! Glad to meet ya!" The purple fluff blurted out almost too gleefully for a Saturday morning.

As soon as my head cleared and i looked at it and said, "Yes, I'm Raven. And what, dare i ask, are you?"

"I'm a digimon! What else would i be?" He laughed.

"A purple booger eating alien from the planet Neptune?" I suggested. _'Well, he certainly has my attitude.'_

"Um, no," he said tilting his head to one side. "And of course i have your attitude. If i didn't we wouldn't have been paired up together silly." He giggled and jumped off me.

I hopped to my feet and got a clear look at him. He was small and purple, fluffy, and had short stubby legs and a stubby tail. His muzzle and ears were in a whitened zigzag pattern. Oh, and did i mention he has fangs?

"So you can read my thoughts?" I pondered quietly to myself. He nodded. "And you're my partner? No offense, but you really don't look like much."

Dorimon laughed. "That's because I'm an in-training digimon. My next form is the rookie form. And then, after that, well, I know you'll be impressed." He grinned.

I moved to open my closet and he jumped onto my bed looking curious. I took out my backpack and put a thin blanket in. Picking up the fluff i dropped him in as well and ran downstairs. My mom was just about to leave for work.

"Your breakfast is on the table. I also made some biscuits and cookies for you to take if you want." She grabbed her keys and ran for the door. "Oh, and try not to kill Paul, even though I know you secretly love him." She laughed and slammed the door behind her.

"In your dreams!" I shouted after her. "Not even," i muttered under my breath. Shaking it off i let Dorimon out of my backpack and gave him some bread. "You're gonna have to stay in here until we get to the park."

His okay was muffled through a mouth full of soggy bread. I ate quickly and went to get dressed. Grabbing the goodies my mom had made i slung my bag over my shoulder and went on my way.

* * *

On the way to the park i ran into Paul. Literally.

"Eww! Ew! Ew! Don't touch me!" I shouted.

He shrieked like a girl and said, "God! Ewww! Raven germs! Gross!"

"You're so gay! Get a life!" I pushed him out of my way and shrieked again.

Dorimon poked his head out between the zippers of the bag. "Nice one," he commented when Paul was out of view.

"That's how i am with that baby," I sighed.

"Yeah," he mumbled, and hid himself from the rest of the world again.

It wasn't long before i made my way through the grassy plains of the park. I saw Ashley and Kyle already waiting for me near the big tree where we always used to play by. But they weren't alone. Two small colorful creatures sat near them. Not thinking i strode up and plopped my partner onto the grass beside them and unfolded the blanket. We sat down in a semi-circle and waited for Paul. He stomped up just a moment after.

"Well then," Kyle began, "I'm sure none of us expected the eggs to have hatched when we woke up."

We shook our heads.

"Yeah, boy was i surprised when i saw a red, scaly dino on my stomach this morning," Ashley laughed. She pat the dino on his head. "But Gigimon really is cute."

Kyle nodded and strummed his fingers together. "Woke up, and there was Demi-Veemon, asleep on my face." The small blue digimon rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. I smiled.

Paul yawned dramatically. "Same with Koramon." He spit out a bubble at his name.

Dorimon piped up, "I scared Raven out of her mind!"

"Oh yes you did," I laughed quietly and shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"So then what are we supposed to do now?" Ashley asked, looking around as if Ophanimon was to jump out at us.

I shrugged. "I guess we just wait it out, see what happens. Until then, we eat cookies." I smiled and grabbed the bag of cookies from my backpack and tossed them to her.

She cooed like a baby and tore the bag open. I raised an eyebrow at the child-like action but shrugged it off, especially when Kyle and our digimon tackled her for some of the cookies. I laughed at them, but stopped when i noticed Paul looking at me in an odd way. His face was emotionless and his features were void of any expression. If I didn't know him I'd be scared out of my mind, but when i looked down, Koramon was giving me the same look.

Are they planning something?

* * *

**i own the human characters but not the digimon. R&R plz.**


	5. DigiDamned

_She cooed like a baby and tore the bag open. I raised an eyebrow at the child-like action but shrugged it off, especially when Kyle and our digimon tackled her for some of the cookies. I laughed at them, but stopped when i noticed Paul looking at me in an odd way. His face was emotionless and his features were void of any expression. If I didn't know him I'd be scared out of my mind, but when i looked down, Koromon was giving me the same look._

_Are they planning something?_

It took me forever to break away from Pauls gaze. When I was finally able to look away Dorimon was watching me quietly.

He hopped over to me. "Too many negative emotions Raven. Cheer up, what could happen?"

I frowned. My partner had no faith in my "negative feelings". He doesn't know Paul as well as I do. Even that part right there scares me. But I know he's scheming something clever in that tiny little brains of his. Too bad I can't figure it out.

_Time Skip- 4 & 1/2 years_

"Let's go Dorumon! Take him down!"

"I can't! He's too strong!" Dorumon shouted as he was thrown to the ground. "WaruMonzaemon is an ultimate digimon!"

"No surprise that puny ball of fluff can't take him down," Paul muttered.

Ashley smacked him on the head. I ignored the comment; but it still got to me. I flipped the digivice in my hand and looked at it. The three buttons on it were useless.

Dorumon growled, obviously hearing Pauls comment, and shouted, "Hyper Dash Metal!"

He tore threw the evil bear, but it only stumbled backwards and growled loudly. "Heartbreak Attack!"

Dorumon flipped through the air, squarely missing the broken hearts, until one hit him in the head and turned him white. He cryed out in pain.

"Dorumon!" The left and right buttons on my digivice began glowing, and without thinking I pushed the left one.

My partners figure grew greatly, and the light faded.

"I am Dorugamon!" My partner shouted. "WaruMonzaemon, your time in the real world is up!"

I smirked at Paul. The dark look he was giving me made my grin grow.

"Power Metal!"

The large bear grunted as each orb struck him in the stomach until he shouted one last time. I heard Agumon use his Pepper Breath but instead it hit Dorugamon. He was blown backwards a few feet but continued his attack on the evil digimon.

With one more shot WaruMonzaemon dissolved into data fragments, which my partner easily absorbed. I waited until he floated down beside me before I whipped around to glare at Paul.

"You made him do that on purpose!" I shouted.

"No I didn't!" Paul objected. "He just missed."

I stepped forward to strike out, but Ashley and Kyle held me back.

"Raven, relax," Ashley said. "It was probably just an accident."

I pulled away from them and turned my back. "Come on Dorugamon." With my hand on his head I led him away from those backstabbers.

My partner looked over at me. "Maybe tomorrow will be better."


	6. Our First Official Mission

_"You made him do that on purpose!" I shouted._

_"No I didn't!" Paul objected. "He just missed."_

_I stepped forward to strike out, but Ashley and Kyle held me back._

_"Raven, relax," Ashley said. "It was probably just an accident."_

_I pulled away from them and turned my back. "Come on Dorugamon." With my hand on his head I led him away from those backstabbers._

_My partner looked over at me. "Maybe tomorrow will be better."_

_Maybe tomorrow will be better._ My partners voice still rang as clear as day in my head. It's been three days since that incident with WaruMonzaemon, and Kyle and Ashley won't accept the truth. Part of me says to just ignore them and continue on this quest alone, while another part of me says I still need their help.

But, I have to admit, that blow to the head Dorugamon recieved from Agumon really knocked some sense into him. Now he sees the same evil in Paul as I do. But now he won't turn back into Dorumon. I'm a little worried.

But, again, Ophanimon says in time he will return to normal, just as my friends will too.

Yesterday we were all sent to the Digital World. This is the second time we've been here since we recieved our Digi-eggs. So, it's our first mission and I'm not nervous one bit.

Our mission: to capture and destroy the Numemon in Death Valley threatening to knock down the Control Towers.

Doesn't seem so much of a challenge to me. Until we arrived at the site. It was swarming with hundreds and hundreds of Numemon.

"This could be a problem," Kyle stated.

"Ya think?" Ashley scoffed.

"Soo," Veemon coughed, "how are we supposed to do this now?"

"Teamwork?" Dorugamon suggested.

Paul shot him a dirty look. Before he could speak I cut in and said, "Yes, Paul, teamwork. We have to work together on this or the job will never get done."

"Right," Kyle grunted, cracking his knuckles and standing taller. "So tell us exactly how Dorugamon managed to digivolve."

I shrugged. "The buttons on my digivice just started blinking, and I pressed the left one. But I guess it was cause he was in trouble."

Kyle looked back out over the swarm of Numemon. "Trouble, huh?"

"Yeah," Paul snapped, "so how 'bout I push your partners into the stampede to help them digivolve?"

"How about I push _you _into the crowd?" Ashley growled.

Paul shut up. I rolled my eyes and blocked them out. Looking down at the swarm of angry digimon, they seemed more than ready to knock down anything that got in their way. Which also brought up the question: how are we supposed to destroy them all and remain in once piece?

Before anything could pop into my mind our partners began firing off their attacks into the crowd. Surprisingly it destroyed several Numemon. But they retaliated with attacks of their own; all the attacks landed on Guilmon.

He cried out in pain and was instantly coated in white light.

"What do I do what do I do?" Ashley shrieked.

I ran to her. "Press the left button on your digivice!"

She hesitated then obeyed.

Guilmon grew ten times bigger and came out Growlmon. He landed with a thud, crushing some Numemon. "Hey Dorugamon, ready to rumble?"

"You bet!" My partner laughed.

With Dorugamon's Power Metal and Growlmon's Pyro Blaster the two champion digimon tore through the sea of Numemon until they were all gone. The leftover data was absorbed by the two and they walked cheerfully back up to us.

"Alright!" Ashley cheered. "Go champions!"

"Ya know," Kyle said, "that also means you're second in command."

Ashley cheered again. The look on Paul's face darkened. He was furious about not being leader, and now even more so about not being second in command. Well, that's just too bad.

"So," Ashley laughed, "how am I supposed to hide him from my parents now?"


	7. A Slow Realization

_"Ya know," Kyle said, "that also means you're second in command."_

_Ashley cheered again. The look on Paul's face darkened. He was furious about not being leader, and now even more so about not being second in command. Well, that's just too bad._

_"So," Ashley laughed, "how am I supposed to hide him from my parents now?"_

Two days after our first mission we received another assignment. This one was simple: to infiltrate the enemy warehouse and steal all valuable supplies. The only problem: we didn't know where it was, or where to even start looking.

I sent Dorugamon out on a scouting mission to scout the desert. While he was gone I made sure to stay atop Growlmon's head with Ashley. At least up here I was safe from seeing any unwanted glances. And it was a good way to see the surroundings.

It was not long after the moon rose that Dorugamon came back. Unfortunately, he reported, the desert showed no signs of any suspicious activity, nor were there any buildings of any type to be seen.

Except, he said, strange, shiny towers that seemed to only come out at night. He said they were radiating some type of energy, that when he got too close, he started to feel drained, weakened.

"It's probably best to stay away from the desert at night," Ashley said. "Or at least stay in one place."

Kyle nodded. "It doesnt seem like what we need is here. We should probably keep going."

The next morning we started out slowly. I set off away from the desert on Dorugamon's back. Since the desert was out of the question, he suggested we try looking in a mountainous region. Not coming up with anything else, I agreed.

We found a series of dim caves to start in.

We passed a few digimon on the way. None that I've ever seen before. None of them acknowledged us, and they were muttering something under their breath.

The bigger ones were bolder. They bumped and pushed and shoved and growled. We kept out of their way until we came to a much larger cave with tunnels leading elsewhere. One was blocked by fallen rocks. The others were guarded by large green digimon with bone clubs and large fangs.

More came out of every cave. They stared. They chanted.

Their eyes flashed green. A whole opened up in the ground, and at once we were shoved in and swallowed whole.

* * *

I dont know how much time had passed. I opened my eyes and found myself in an infirmary of some type. Looking around I saw Numemon scurrying about, doing their jobs.

Some had on nurse aprons, some had construction helmets and metal lunch boxes. One was wrapping a bandage around my head.

I screamed. She screamed in response, then backed away in fear.

"I-I'm so sorry," she squeaked in a quiet voice. "I-I didnt mean to disturb you."

I sat up slowly and looked at her. "Where am I?"

She came closer. "This is Nume Hill. The home of the Numemon." She paused. "Sadly though, we were overrun a while ago by the Goburimon and Ogremon. We rescued you and your partner and brought you here."

I thought for a minute. Ophanimon had sent us on our first mission to destroy the Numemon that were overrunning the land. So why were they helping me now?

I pushed the thought away and thanked her. She smiled and took me to Dorugamon. He was having a hard time grasping the idea of the Numemon being friendly too.

Then she took us to the top of mountain. The sun was slowly starting to rise, and in the distance I saw the dunes of the desert, and a shiny glint in the distance. Squinting my eyes to get a better look I saw the black tower Dorugamon was talking about.

As the sun rose completely she took us back into the mountain and the Ogremon and Goburimon seemed to be acting normal again. They chatted happily and politely excused themselves if they bumped into each other.

"I really dont like this," Dorugamon whined. "something isnt right here."

He nosed my back as I nodded. "It isnt for me to say, but I think we should consult the others before doing anything else."

He growled in response and we set out again.


End file.
